User talk:Typhron
You're seeing this message because you made your first contribution (or something like that). Welcome to the Moon Guard Wiki and the administrator's hope you'll enjoy your stay here. If you require any help, feel free to head to the Tutorial page and get yourself acquainted with this wiki's formatting. Otherwise, feel free to head to one of the administrator's pages and seek help from there. -- Berlshenk (Talk) 17:03, July 15, 2010 Hello. Thank you very much for your constructive criticism. I have removed/changed/edited Greavious' backstory and made changes in every category you mentioned. I am sure it is sufficient. I apologize for my hastey writing, I have so much to contribute. Please remove the Lore Disclaimer if it gets your OK. --Omidious 06:36, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Sandbox Stuff Say, would you like help with some of these items? Scornix's page, for example, has also been driving me batty but I wasn't certain how (say) putting most of that information on a Story page and leaving a TL;DR summary on the main would be taken. I'm really eager to contribute but I'm still new 'round these parts and I don't want to overstep my bounds. -- Cearalaith 15:54, November 7, 2010 (UTC) We, being me and Scornix, actually talked about as I put up the lore disclaimer. Much of the stuff is already on it's/their own pages, so the original page just needs a bit of clean up. I've been neglecting the absolute hell out of it, however. Put it up on his discussion page and see if he responds. Otherwise go ahead and make a section in the sandbox for contribution's sake. Just leave everything else alone as is. :V Tiffy 18:28, November 7, 2010 (UTC) OH, and additionally, since I'm mighty unable to play atm, could you please contact him and see if he'd like to change any of his character's lore so that that thing could get removed? That would be very good.Tiffy 18:35, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I saw that you completely deleted my Worgen RP guide. I'd like to ask you to PLEASE restore it. I'm tired of the terrible Worgen rpers and I'd love to see some people actually play them right. Sorry, the previous post was by me ````Darkbetrayer Yes, and I explained half-heartedly in the deletion summary. Now that I'm free of the character limit I can properly explain here. MG's wiki only has so few guides, but they often tend to fall into disarray and misinformation, needing proper upkeep and all that shiz. They tend to need those who wrote it to try to be current and have the guide be acceptable for every other kind of use other than personal vendetta. I carebear'd the Worgen RP page because it needs to be rewritten to be more concrete, having examples and cited sources, as well as few lore checks here and there. Instead of changing the page into a sandbox page to edit to the creators leisure like Greag's I decided to delete it. Greag's guide only had so few things wrong, whereas the entire Worgen Page was out of place. You're welcome to try again. Just try to keep it neat as a small plea from an admin. :V Tiffy 07:18, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Curious Of course, I can entirely understand why you deleted my placeholder panda. It had no purpose here(especially as I had finally made the pic I needed) and there was no need to hold places. However, you left no real reason(except for apparent anger) for the deletion of my sword image. I'm not too upset about it, but I spent a good half hour trying to find a sword distinguished, but obscure enough to not infringe on using a lore blade or just an average, not-heirloom-y blade. I can think of a few reasons you may have deleted it. One is, of course, I may have used copyrighted material, which is something i could have easily missed. But it also seems like something you could have mentioned if you were going to take the time to make an angry face. If you felt it had no place on the wiki, it was being used on my page, unlike the placeholder panda and was used to show what a sword my character used to wield looked like, as I felt a picture(worth a thousand words) would be better than any measly description I might have put together, as I am not entirely knowledgeable on swords. So, what was the reason? If it was a misundderstanding on my part, I will simply live with a description. However, if not, I'd like permission to put the picture back up. Thanks for your time, FaramondLightblade 18:38, March 15, 2011 (UTC) The image was a stock thing from google, which is rather against the rules. In retrospect there was/is remorse for the deleting the image due to what usually falls under copieditemlols.jpg (REAL concept art, DeviantArt/Furafinity works, etcetera. Just anything that falls under the umbrella of 'crap the artist would get mad for if they saw someone using it without their permission or original intent'). The image was, as said, stock footage of clouds a sword and a hilt. It's hard to get worked up over it, but it's still not the same as using a render made by one's own hand. If you want to get into the deep, seriousness of the whole thing, it's that, even your own admitance, the value of the sword disengenius. You spent a good 30 minutes finding a pic through Google Images to depict something you couldn't describe in words, but DID manage to . Whatever insecurities you might have, a pic was not essential. HEART OF THE CARDS N SHIT. To be fair, people didn't get the memo at first and I had to delete a great deal of images etcetera etcetera. Dev even made a post about it on the front page. It's still there, as a reminder to not post things you find from Google Images. Like, right there. In plain sight. <_> Tiffy 23:33, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough. And yes, I suppose it is. I did not read the 'news' section, unfortunately, I only read the rules section. I apologize. Thanks for clearing that up, I'll just go ahead and type up a description, it won't be too detracting and it's hardly like anyone will ever read my page anyhow. Peace, 02:27, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Picture, Okay, so my picture was removed. Firstly, it isn't artwork. Secondly, if you tineye it, you won't find. Seems like it wasn't "randomly lifted from google". Anyways, could you please reconsider your decision? I put it on there for a reason, that being that it's a reference for one of my paragraphs. I'll credit shorpy, who I got the image from. Zalaashi 12:40, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Honestly if you do that it'd be okay. While I'd prefer it if you went to one of MG's resident artists, the picture is under creative commons and blah blah blah (Having to track down each individual picture each effin' time this effin' happens). The only remaining gripe would be the neatness for the wiki(a) sake so Wikia doesn't purge shit on their own. But I really doubt they care enough. Still, ask one of the artists to draw one of your trolls in a suit. Hell, wouldn't mind doing it myself if only to prove I'm not a complete monster who has something against this server/game/people/whatever. Tiffy 13:46, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll give it a shot. The reason I used that picture is because it's a very specific cut of suit and design, as well as the garb in general. I freakin' love that pose, too.